


a request

by civillove



Series: brio prompts from tumblr [9]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: lilliloves asked:63. “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you!” and 75.  “Are you drunk?”





	a request

“Can you come get me?”

Rio frowns down into the receiver, she thinks she can hear him as she stumbles out of the bar. She lets out a soft sigh, digging in her pocket to make sure her keys are still there, not that she’s about the drive. Too dizzy for that.

“Where are you?”

“A bar downtown, uh…” She giggles, putting her hand over her mouth. “Think it’s just named bar.”

A soft sigh empties back at her but there’s a twitch of a smile to his language as he says, “Are you drunk?”

“Not by choice,” She frowns and leans back against a brick wall but then gravity decides she’s sitting. “Ow.”

She hears a car door open and close and the soft hum of an engine. Beth doesn’t realize she’s closed her eyes until the bar door slamming open besides her startles her. “You good, ma?”

She glares at the couple leaving, who don’t notice her and head to their car. “Yeah, just…noises, ya know?”

Rio doesn’t respond but there’s a quick breath out of his nose, like he’s amused by the conversation even though he doesn’t quite get where she’s going with it. She wonders if she’s interrupted anything important—he doesn’t seem upset though, and he _is _coming to get her so she supposes it’s a win.

She must close her eyes again because when she opens them up, Rio is hovering over her, a soft scrunch between his eyebrows. Oh nice, he’s wearing navy.

“Yeah, I do own more than black.”

“I said that outloud.” She blinks up at him and Rio offers his hands with a slight hum of confirmation. Beth reaches for him, her phone tumbling onto the ground with a loud smack of glass.

Rio picks it up and puts it in her back pocket, his arm sliding around her waist to steady her. “Girls night out?”

“Girls night in and then out.” Beth frowns and looks back at the bar over her shoulder. “I think they left though. Dean wanted me to come home but I think I told him to fuck off.”

Rio snorts, pausing to open up the passenger door, gently touching the crown of her head so that she doesn’t bump her head, “Maybe you should have a few drinks more often.”

Beth sighs and sits down, looking up at him through her eyelashes. “I kept thinking about you.”

She runs a hand over her face, probably smearing her makeup a little. Somehow she couldn’t care less—she’s usually so self-conscious about that, about how Rio might see her because he’s so capable of digging underneath her skin. But not now. 

Rio watches her, sticking his hands in his pockets; she wants to tell him he doesn’t have to do that, that he can touch her if he wants but the words get stuck in her throat, a lump she swallows over.

“Can’t keep kissing other people and pretending that they’re you.” She mumbles and looks down at her hands, swaying a little in a small circle as if she’s on a boat. A soft groan leaves her lips, putting her hand over her eyes, “Can you tell the car to stop moving?”

Rio crouches down in front of her, putting his hand on her knee to steady her. “Hey, you gonna be sick?” He then touches the one side of her face, pulling her palm away from her cheek. “Look at me.”

Beth sighs out and focuses her gaze on his, leaning forward a little until she presses their foreheads together. “Can you just…can you kiss me.”

The muscle in Rio’s jaw twitches and he closes his eyes for a brief moment before letting out a soft sigh. His hand cups her cheek, curling her hair around her ear.

“Not tonight,” He says gently, moving to press a kiss to her forehead. “Ask me tomorrow.” The words are said against her skin, imprint there before he moves back and steadies her so she doesn’t tumble forward. “Come on, let’s get you home, yeah?”

He makes sure Beth is faced forward and has her seatbelt on before he closes the door. She’s asleep before he even starts the engine.


End file.
